logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren TV/Other
1997-2006 Ren TV was launched on January 1, 1997 replacing former regional TV channel M49. Its launch identity is created by Paris-based design agency Gédéon and that identity had a very long run for 9 years from January 1, 1997 to September 3, 2006. Latest (33).png REN-НВС (1997-1998, чёрный).png REN-НВС (1997-1998, белый).png REN HBC3.png REN HBC5-0.png РЕН 1.png РЕН 1.png REN-TV (1998-2005, белый).png РЕН 1 синий.png REN-TV (1998-1999) (использовался в эфире) чёрный.png REN-TV (1998-1999) (использовался в эфире).png REN TV3.png REN-TV (1998-2005, белый, чёрный контур).png REN-TV (1999-2005) (использовался в эфире).png REN TV (1999-2000).jpg РЕН 2.png РЕН 2 синий.png REN-TV (2005-2006, серый).png REN TV (2005-2006, белый).png REN TV (2005-2006, полупрозрачный).png REN HBC5.png|On-screen bug (1997-1998) REN-TV (1998-1999) (использовался в эфире).png|On-screen bug (1998-1999) REN TV5.png|On-screen bug (1999-2005) REN TV (2005-2006, полупрозрачный).png|On-screen bug (2005-2006) REN-TV новогодний 1999-2000.png|Christmas on-screen bug (1999-2000) REN-TV новогодний 2000-2001.png|Christmas on-screen bug (2000-2001) REN-TV новогодний 2001-2002.png|Christmas on-screen bug (2001-2002) REN-TV новогодний 2002-2003.png|Christmas on-screen bug (2002-2003) REN-TV новогодний 2003-2004.png|Christmas on-screen bug (2003-2004) REN-TV новогодний 2004-2005.png|Christmas on-screen bug (2004-2005) REN-TV новогодний 2005-2006.jpg|Christmas on-screen bug (2005-2006) 2006-2007 On September 4, 2006, Ren TV ended the use of its original 9-year-old launch identity which is sometimes known as the short-lived "2006 orange-fishbowl" look. The new logo which was created by BBC Broadcast and Beakus, it consists of a orange circle that has a invisible circle which bears the word "ТВ" and that the word "РЕН" is in the center of the orange circle, but this logo is short-lived until August 6, 2007. РЕН 3.png РЕН 3 (белые буквы).png РЕН ТВ (2006-2007) (использовался в эфире).png РЕН 3 (белые буквы, с прозрачностью)-0.png РЕН 3 зеркальный.png РЕН 3 зеркальный (белые буквы, без фона).png Efir ren2007.png РЕН 3 (белые буквы, с прозрачностью).png|On-screen bug (2006-2007) Efir ren2007.png|On-screen bug (2007) РЕН ТВ 2006-2007 новогодний.png|Christmas on-screen bug (2006-2007) 2007-2010 РЕН 4.svg РЕН 4 (без центра)-0.png РЕН 4 (без центра).png|On-screen bug (2007-2010) GW285H213.jpg|Generic ident (2009-2010) 2010-2011 РЕН 5 (чёрные буквы).png|On-screen bug (2010-2011) РЕН ТВ (новогодний, 2010-2011).png|Christmas on-screen bug (2010-2011) Ren TV 2010.jpg|Generic ident (2011) 2011-2014 РЕН 6-0.png|On-screen bug (2011-2014) РЕН ТВ новогодний 2011-2012.jpg|Christmas on-screen bug (2011-2012) РЕН ТВ новогодний 2012-2013.png|Christmas on-screen bug (2012-2013) РЕН ТВ новогодний 2012-2013 (вариант 2).png|New Year on-screen bug (2012-2013) РЕН-ТВ (новогодний, 2013-2014).png|Christmas on-screen bug (2013-2014) REN 2011.jpg|Generic ident (2011-2012) 2014 РЕН 7 (белый).png|On-screen bug used during programmes (2014) РЕН ТВ (2014, прозрачный).png|On-screen bug used during commercials (2014) Логотип РЕН ТВ (3.05.2014-9.05.2014).png|On-screen bug used for Victory Day (2014) 2014-2015 РЕН 7 (белый).png|On-screen bug used during programmes (2014-2015) РЕН ТВ (2014, прозрачный).png|On-screen bug used during commercials (2014-2015) РЕН ТВ (2014-2015, новогодний) (использовался в эфире).png|Christmas on-screen bug (2014-2015) РЕН ТВ (2014-2015, новогодний).png|Christmas on-screen bug used during idents (2014-2015) 2015-present РЕН 9-0.png|On-screen bug used during programmes (2015-2017) РЕН 9 (белый, другая).png|On-screen bug used during commercials (2015-2017) РЕН ТВ (9 мая 2015, без надписи РЕН).png|On-screen bug used for Victory Day (during programmes) (2015-2017) РЕН 9 (без надписи РЕН, белый, во время рекламы) (9 мая 2015).png|On-screen bug used for Victory Day (during commercials) (2015-2017) РЕН 9 (белый, другая).png|Alternate on-screen bug (2015-2017) РЕН ТВ (2015-2016, новогодний) (без снежинок).png|Christmas on-screen bug used during programmes (2015-2016) РЕН ТВ (2015-2016, новогодний, белый).png|Christmas on-screen bug used during commercials (2015-2016) РЕН 9 (белый).png|Christmas on-screen bug used during commercials (2016-2017) РЕН ТВ (2016-2017, новогодний, моно, белый).png|Christmas on-screen bug used during programmes (2016-2017) РЕН ТВ (9 мая 2017).png|On-screen bug used for Victory Day (2017) Ren_TV_Flat.svg|Flat version, used as an on-screen bug (2015-2017). PEH May 9.png|Logo used on Victory Day of May 9 (2015-2017). PEH May 9 2015.png|Alternate logo used on Victory Day of May 9 (2015-2017). Ren_TV_New_Year_2016.svg|Christmas logo (2016-2017). Category:Ren TV Category:Special logos